federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Peter Sparks
Peter Sparks is one of the forgotten Sparks children, being in the fold and doing his duty but is more withdrawn and quiet. When Peter had a psychological snap in 2410, he was caught and convicted for murdering two people. He served an 11 year sentence on a planet where time was perceived differently, only one month passing to everyone else. He currently is on parole and rebuilding his life. Background Information Born to the Sparks family, Peter was number sixteen and mostly got lost in the mix. Not being one to stand out, he was always more the quiet observer that did what he was told. Peter has a lot of resentment towards his mother and women in general from the interaction with the members of the Sparks family. This has developed into an unhealthy outlet of often stalking victims or women who remind him of his mother or older sisters who had a negative impact on his life. His interests have escalated to note books and often solitary behavior that includes breaking into targets residences. In 2410, Peter snapped when his sexually abusive sister Francis moved into his home with his children and wife. Going back into the same patterns, his submissive side relented to Francis, while his darkness spilled out by controlling others. He almost killed a prostitute before killing an unnamed woman, Katriona Dhaja, Zahir al-Khalid and an attempt on his sister Francis. When caught, he tried to kill himself that resulted in losing most of his memories. Peter was soon convicted and sent to a planet where time moves faster (1 month = 10 years). He served 11 years of hard labour on the planet before being released. Peter went onto parole and into a mental institution to help cope with his lingering traumas. Personal Life Francis Sparks (2392-2410): His sister had a massive impact on Peter's life/development when she started to molest him at the age of 11. Exposed to sexuality at a much younger age, this attachment and abuse carried into his adulthood until he attempted to murder her in 2410. Theresa Sparks (2410-2410): Confused by sibling boundaries due to his abuse from Francis, Peter developed an attachment to his little sister Theresa because she was the only person to show kindness to him. He bonded with her and crossed the line of taboo in 2410 after Peter began to spiral out of control. This interaction brought out the dual personality of "Ressa" for a brief time. After Peter recovered, they remain strictly siblings. Brooke Price (2411-2414): Meeting at a music festival that promoted environmental awareness, Brooke was the Secretary of Interior that took over from Peter's brother Caleb. Having an interest in Caleb, as well as Peter's younger brother Vincent, she decided to pursue Peter. Despite Peter's past, the two are still together. They broke up when Brooke was killed by the Syndicate and replaced by a clone to take over the Terran environmental grids. Quinn Grant (2414-Current): Reacquainting with this sister after she fled The Fold, she took him in a when Brooke broke up with Peter. After their sister Theresa's wedding they were intimate and began a more romantic relationship. Previous Spouse(s) Penelope Starrow Peter met his first wife, Penelope Starrow, through an arrangement with his parents via a religious camp. Having been put together, the two were married when Peter was only 17. While they care for each other, they were never truly in love and married out of family obligations. They have two children together. They divorced shortly after Peter's conviction. Children Peter has two children with Penelope named Paige Sparks (2399) and Peyton Sparks (2402). Education and Career Barely graduating highschool, he passed with the minimal grades to do so. He went on to get his pilots license and has drive shuttle taxis on Earth from 2399-2410. While previously, not formally educated, Peter is smart and loves to read. He is often in libraries, keeping to himself as he teaches himself things about the world. Peter is starting a degree in Music Composition in January, 2412 at UCLA. 1 Peter Sparks Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Terran Category:Civilian Category:Future Plots Category:First Generation Category:Beyond ST Deep Space 9 Category:July Category:2381 Category:All Characters